Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to audio playback in a mobile device and more particularly to audio playback in coordination with external video playback.
Description of the Related Art
Video playback refers to the presentation on a display substrate of previously recorded video imagery. Historically, video playback included merely the projection of a multiplicity of frames stored in a pancake of film onto screen—typically fabric. Audio playback simultaneously occurred with the playback of video imagery in a coordinated fashion based upon the transduction of optical patterns imprinted upon the film in association with one or more frames of imagery also imprinted upon the film. Thus, the coordination of playback of both audio and video remained the responsibility of a single projection device in the context of traditional film projection.
Unlike motion pictures, in the scholastic environment and even in the context of modern visual presentations, visual playback of a series of images such as a slide show occur separately from the playback of accompanying audio. In this regard, it is customary for the presenter to initiate playback, and in response to a particular cue, such as the presentation of a slide that states, “press play now”, the presenter can manually initiate playback of an audio cassette to audibly supplement the presentation of a series of slides in the slide show. However, the necessity of precision in coordinating the playback of the audio cassette with the presentation of different slides is lacking in that each slide of the slide show may remain visible on a presentation screen for an extended duration.
Coordinating the playback of audio separately from the projection of a film in a movie theater is not a problem of present consideration because modern file projectors manage both audio and video playback. However, circumstances arise where external audio may be desired in supplement to or in replacement of the audio inherently present during the projection of a film. For example, for an audience member who comprehends a language other than the language of a presented film and other audience members, it is desirable to simulcast audio of a language native to the audience member in lieu of the audio of the presented film that differs from the language of the audience member. Yet, coordinating the synchronized playback of the supplemental audio with the playback of the video without the cooperation of the projectionist of the film can be a manually intensive process of timing the initiation of the playback of the supplemental audio in respect to a particular cue of the film.
Of note, the use of a mobile device to support synchronized audio playback within a theater environment is disfavored. In particular, recording devices are strictly prohibited by most if not all movie theaters so as to avoid the filming of a motion picture for subsequent unauthorized re-distribution to others. Yet, most mobile devices include audio and video recording functionality. Also, mobile devices such as a mobile telephone can generate a variety of audible and visual disturbances irritating to other theater-goers. Examples include the loud ringing of a cellular telephone, or the sounds produced by a mobile device upon receipt of a text message, e-mail message or voice mail. Other examples include the bright lights produced by the backlighting of a mobile phone which can disturb nearby customers. As such, utilizing a mobile phone to facilitate the playback of audio which is supplemental to the audio of a projected film in a theater environment can be problematic.